Amestris
Amestris, officially the Greater Amestris Reich, is a totalitarian state in Central Yeuropa. It has a population of 9,460,184 and covers a land area of 207,595 square kilometers, divided into five administrative divisions, the South, West, North East and Central Areas. It is not a member of the Pan-Yeuro Union and politically opposes many other states and organisations in the region. It is bordered by Belka to the south, Sciezka to the north and west and Sercia to the east. While officially a democratic parliamentary republic, the government is dominated by the Amestris National Socialist Party (NatSo), which maintains a single-party regime by having banned all other political parties. The Head of State is known as the Fuhrer, and is the head of state, government and military. The present Fuhrer is Reinhardt Bismarck, who has held the position for close to 46 years. Amestris was formed after World War II and the downfall of NatSo Belka. Originally a state of the Belkan Empire, Belka was forced to cede Amestris to Sciezka after their defeat in World War I. Sciezka and neighbouring Sercia then mutually split the coal-rich Amestris between themselves. This caused much resentment and violent reactions from the Amestrian population, which still saw themselves as Belkans. During World War II, NatSo Belka invaded and took control of Amestris as one of its first priorities, to reunite the Belkan people in Yeuropa. When NatSo Belka was defeated after World War II, it was ordered to surrender the territory of Amestris. However, both Sciezka and Sercia had been inducted into the USUR-led Kolyma Pact, and the Pan-Yeuro Union did not want the region to fall under Uralian hands. Amestris was then made into a sovereign state with an interim government set up by the PYU, which was promptly overthrown. A large amount of NatSo leaders and war crimnals fled Belka to Amestris, which was essentially lawless at this time. Within years, the remnants of the NatSo party seized control of Amestris, and has remained in power ever since. Amestris is often referred to as 'Belka's bastard child', referencing the historical events that led to its present state. Over 70% of Belarus's population resides in urban areas. Its economy is primarily based on mining and oil production, as well as a small amount of agricultural exports. It has a weak economy and a disproportionately large, albeit backward, military force that relies on propaganda and conscription for recruits. History Government and politics Amestris is a Unitary State with a Parliamentary Republic type of government. It's unknown whether it's a bi-cameral or a unicameral Parliament. What is known is that, since the creation of the State, the Parliament has been used as a mere facade to an authoritarian mandate. The government is almost completely centralized by the Military. The Central Command, located at Central City, allocates the regional governments at its own accord, with no known election to speak of. It appears that the only elections held in Amestris is for the legislative positions in the Parliament, but its power is irrelevant to the decision making process. In practice, the Government is composed of nominated positions. Its authoritarian type of government makes it hard to distinguish between the government institutions and the military, but that domain is constantly questioned and confronted by the general population, which is rarely friendly and even belligerent towards the military regime. The regional offices of the government are directly subordinated to the Central Command and have little freedom of action. However, politics are very common among the leaders of each region within their own level of hierarchy, bringing a lot of competition between regions. Foreign relations and military See also: State Military of Amestris Amestris has extremely poor relations with the rest of the Yeuropan nations. As a result of its controversial ruling party, it has poor relations with Sciezka and Sercia in the north and has somewhat cold relations with Belka in the south. Due to their historical heritage, Belka maintains food imports and economic aid, though is often dissuaded by the other Pan-Yeuropan Union nations. The military of Amestris is known as the State Military of Amestris. It is comprised mostly of WW2 surplus materials left behind by the Belkans and the Uralians. It has around 700,000 troops and consists of the Army and the Air Force. The military is unusually well-funded, leaving other areas of the nation neglected. Much of the military is made up of conscripts, with every 18 year old male having to serve a mandatory year of national service. Geography Economy Demographics Category:Minor nations Category:Central Yeuropa